Morning Coffee
by floorxnorth
Summary: When Svanna learns that she is expecting, she somehow manages to make a new friend named Mathias, who is a barista at her favorite coffee shop. With hormones raging and her lack of social skills could this friendship turn into something more? Will Svanna ever tell Emil that she's pregnant? DenNor, NorDen, SuFin, DenmarkxNorway fem!Norway
1. Chapter 1

I used to love mornings. I loved the smell of coffee, the smell of cooking pastries. People bustling around with half asleep groggy faces waiting to get their early morning fix. I particularly liked watching the baristas bustling around, trying to get the orders correct and serving customers while obliging to their own sanity.

I loved mornings that is until they became a chore. I used to always wake up and get ready before Emil, so that I could pack his lunch for him and send him off, but as of everyday of the last month, Emil has been soothing me awake before he made his way off to school. He knew something was up, but never questioned, thinking I would talk to him in the future.

In the mornings what was worse than actually waking up would be the sickness. Not long after I would be awoken would I have to rush to the toilet and dry heave over the porcelain toilet. Then having to deal with my incredible hunger after the morning bouts of nausea.

I knew the morning sickness wouldn't last long however, since I was about two months along. Two months pregnant I mean.

I sat in my usual seat by the window, drinking in the mornings rays and typing quickly on my laptop. I was updating all the blogs that I ran for several companies. People may argue that what I do isn't actually a real job per say, but it pays well and I don't actually have to have much personal contact. Which is good, seeing that people generally irritated me and my social skills aren't the greatest.

A tall man with broad shoulders and darker blonde hair that was tousled lazily, walked over to my table and grinned down at me. His demeanor was strangely cheerful despite how early in the morning it was, and I could make out tiny freckles at dusted his lip splitting grinning face. His eyes glittered with eagerness and looked to be made out of careful glass made out of oceanic blues. I blinked a couple times, taking his appearance in, before realizing that he was asking me for my order.

"O-oh uhm, just regular black coffee thank you," I stumbled over my words. See what I mean about not so great social skills?

He nodded and winked before returning to his station to concoct my simple caffeinated order. I turned my attention back to the blog that I had been updating. I hadn't even noticed the cup of coffee that had been sitting next to me until I had finished. I blinked at the steaming paper cup, taken aback slightly. I slipped a slender hand over the cup, wrapping my fingers around it and brought it to my lips to take a sip.

I preferred my coffee black, no sugar, no creamer. I felt it ruined the actual flavoring of the coffee which had enriched my every morning since I was in high school. It wasn't until I had set down the cup that I had noticed the numbers written on the side of the cup. A phone number.

I felt a hot blush spread across my cheeks, reaching the ends of my ears.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with more ease than I had in the past couple months. I also awoke feeling pretty well, even without nausea. I was already beginning to feel like today was going to be a pretty good day. I went about to my usual morning routine, slipping back into my usual schedule. I made Emil breakfast and packed his lunch, even packing some leftover dessert from the night before to his lunch as an extra special treat. I handed Emil his lunch before ushering him out of the door, leaving his questions of my health unanswered.

After Emil had left for school I entered my room, attempting to find something to wear. I hadn't been maternity shopping yet and though I didn't quite have a baby bump, I had gained some weight, so finding clothes to wear in the mornings was a chore. This morning I slipped on a large sweater and a skirt with an elastic waist band. I looked in the mirror, taking notice of the weight that I have gained in my face. My face was naturally a heart shape, my cheeks more slightly on the gaunt side, however now, fat had filled my cheeks, appearing my face more round.

I frowned.

I resumed my morning rituals, packing my laptop and phone into my bag, and slipping on a scarf and jacket before leaving the house for my favorite coffee shop. The seasons were just beginning to change, and even if the snow was melting, it was still quite cold out. I huffed out a sigh and buried my lower half of my face into my knitted scarf.

It didn't take long for me to reach the coffee shop, thank goodness because my fingers were already beginning to freeze as well as running in my nose.

I perched myself on my favorite spot next to the window. I liked being by the window because of the warmth that is let in and I liked watching the people making by.

I looked out the window as something seemed to have caught my eye. A mother holding hands with her child as they made way past the shops. I felt a mixture of fear, anxiety and even a little excitement. Absentmindedly I brought my hand over my abdomen, watching the mother and child.

I didn't exactly know who the father of the child was. Two months ago I had gotten drunk and was taken home by some random stranger. Needless to say it was a one night stand, and with that, I barely remembered the man's face.

A clearing of a throat next to me, made me jump out of my recent thoughts. I turned towards the man, quickly removing my hand from my stomach. It was the same man as yesterday. I blinked slowly. His hair was the same, tousled with the lazy bed head look, a grin still spread across his face and eyes glittering with happiness and... Something else?

"Hej!" He spoke clearly. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him.

"Hei-" was all I was able to reply before he cut in once more.

"You're the same woman from yesterday!" He spoke energetically, his voice was smooth, but had a slight gruffness, it was low but not baritone. His words were slightly slurred together. So he remembered me.

"It appears so," my fingers fidgeted with the ends of my sweater.

"Do ye' come here often?" He asked in a friendly manner.

Why was he talking to me? Wasn't he supposed to be getting people their coffees? I glanced around, noticing the lack of people and answered my own questions. I sighed.

"Every day," my eyes met his.

He held out a hand before introducing himself as Mathias Køhler. I in turn shook his hand before quickly withdrawing, introducing myself as Svanna Bondevik.

"Tha's a nice name, Svanna," he said, testing my name out on his tongue, on his lips, as if it were a musical instrument.

I blushed in return, not offering any other words.

"So what'll it be today?" The grin on his face widened.

"Just a regular coffee, black," I replied simply.

"Got it!" He saluted and sauntered off to prepare my order.

I turned my attention to my laptop, pulling it out slowly from my bag and booting it up. I didn't have much work to do today, just some more updating, an exchange of emails between myself and a couple of my customers. Nothing that would take over two hours to do.

Mathias swung around, placing the coffee next to me, as well as some sort of pastry. I glanced at him quizzically.

"It's on the house!" He winked before taking the seat next to mine. Wait what did he think he was doing?

I reached for the pastry and took a bite. Jellies mixed with crumbled breads broke in my mouth, frosted bits of pastry melted in my mouth and I soon decided it was delicious.

A small smile tugged the corner of my mouth.

It was easy to see that Mathias had won some sort of battle. From then on he would talk, talk about casual things, like the weather and his own job. Every once in a while he would ask for input in our conversations, such as what I did for a living, what my favorite color was, why I didn't like creamer. Easy things like that. Sometimes however he would drone on and on, and there really was only so much I could take. Over time however he seemed to understand how far he could go in our conversations without getting under my skin.

A month had passed and we sort of created a schedule of our own. I would come into the coffee shop at about 8:15 am, he would greet me with a steaming cup of black coffee and a cheese danish, and during his breaks we would talk, and during times of congestion would be when I would write my blogging articles, update the html codings, and email back and forth between myself and other employers.

It was easy being with Mathias. He seemed to understand my anti-social tendencies and respected them. Over time I would participate more in our conversations, when I warmed up to him that is. He was a very cheerful man, and very easy to talk to. He even made me laugh and smile once or twice.

The days that he had off, Tuesdays, were days that I often found myself lonely. I would stare absentmindedly at my computer screen and try to focus on my own work. However on Tuesdays it was very easy for me to start feeling anxious about the child growing inside me, and how I had yet to tell anyone about my pregnancy. I would stress over how I might break it to Emil, and would envision his reaction. Sometimes I imagined his reaction as passive and caring for my health, but other times I imagined him to be angry and upset.

Today turned out to be a Tuesday. Tuesdays I was prepared to be alone and even preparing to order my own coffee, which I haven't done for about a month; except on Tuesdays of course.

Even though it was Tuesday I found a familiar Mathias Køhler sitting next to my usual seat by the window, waiting for me with a cheese danish and a steaming cup of coffee. I blinked.

Mathias turned and waved at me. He was wearing a simple red sweater and a pair of dark wash jeans. No barista apron. I walked slowly over to where he was sitting and sat cautiously next to him.

"Bet ye' didn't expect me today did ya'?" He smirked.

"I didn't," I replied simply before taking a sip of my perfectly prepared coffee.

"Well I know just how much y'missed me so I thought I would spend m'day with ya! Is that okay?" He smiled.

"One, I didn't miss you. Two, I don't really care," I mumbled, a light blush dusting over my ears.

"Aw! In Svanna language that means ye did!" He grinned and laughed.

This man was soon becoming as great at reading me as my own brother. I rolled my eyes in return before turning my attention towards my danish. Because of these stupid things, I was gaining weight faster than I had expected. I had already gained ten pounds, and Emil was beginning to ask questions.

"Svanna, you okay?" I blinked at Mathias. It seems that I had spaced out.

I waved passively before taking another sip of my coffee.

"Ya seem like something's bothering ya-" he replied with a prod to my cheek with his fore finger.

"Yeah I guess," I sighed before pushing his finger away.

"Tell me about it," the expression on his face was slowly becoming more and more concerned.

I sighed. I was almost four months along, how much longer was I going to be able to keep this a secret? Not much apparently. I rested my elbow against the table and pressed my forehead to the palm of my hand before answering.

"I'm pregnant." My voice was barely above a whisper.

I felt his body tense up next to mine. An awkward silence ensued. What if he stopped talking to me?... Granted I wasn't quite sure what our relationship was, whether or not if we were friends, but I knew I would at least miss him if he stopped talking to me all together.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, pulling me closer to himself. I caught a squeak in my throat before it had even made it out of my throat. I didn't resist however. We sat for a while like this. Him hugging me, me sitting there. We didn't say anything for the longest time before he broke the silence.

"How far along are ye'?" His voice was surprisingly quiet.

"Almost four months," I admitted.

He merely nodded, looking more withdrawn than he was before. I felt... Awkward. I chewed the inside of my cheek trying to push away the negative thoughts and feelings that seemed to be pouring into my body. Hot tears soon rushed to my eyes and I swallowed.

Did I ever mention how much I hate hormones?

He blinked at me, eyes widening suddenly at the explosion of emotion that was painted upon my face. He seemed to internally panic, unable to properly place his arms, almost flailing around like an idiot.

"Svanna- don't cry- Svanna why are ye cryin'? Hej what's the matter-" he seemed to be talking a million miles per second.

I waved dismissably at him, looking down at my lap. I was slowly able to blink my tears away, sucking in calmed breaths while he sat there, looking at me with pain and concern spreading across his face. It wasn't until I had fully collected myself that I noticed one of his calloused hands rubbing circles on my back.

When Mathias had realized that I had collected myself he nudged me.

"Hej," he simply smiled.

"Hei...?" I blinked.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk!" He stood up, his hand still remaining upon my back.

I have to admit, I wasn't quite sure what to think of the personal contact. Usually it made me feel uncomfortable and slightly violated, but now it was... Nice.

"... Okay?" I blinked again, unsure of what he was doing.

* * *

Human Names

Mathias: Denmark

Svanna: fem!Norway

Alright! So I know the story feels like it has holes in it but that's because the next chapter is going to be told from Mathias' point of view and will fill in those little holes. Sooooo... I'm taking a break from Copenhagen Skies and writing this. I kind of needed a breather so... I would have posted this sooner except I had my ACT's and I had a couple papers I needed to write. So, tell me what you think! I would love some reviews to know what you guys think about this.

Also some people have been asking for my tumblr, I will post this again on Copenhagen Skies but I figured I should up it up on here too.

Personal Blog: snail-swag

Hetalia Blog (where I post most of my fanfiction): floorxnorth


	2. Chapter 2

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Was it simple enough to say that she was beautiful? It was my first day on the job and I could hardly believe the sight before me. She was absolutely stunning, with the way her hair fell, the sun's rays reflecting off of her platinum blonde hair, her paled skin almost glowing in the sunlight. She glanced my way as I made my way towards her. She had a pretty face. Okay I guess pretty was an understatement, but she was just so... Perfect. I couldn't find a better word in my vocabulary to describe her. I flashed my most charming smile at her and asked her for her order. She fumbled for her words, blushing before spilling out the correct order.

I nodded and gave her a slightly flirtatious wink before returning to my station to make the best fricken cup of coffee that I've ever made in my entire life. When I had finished, I capped the black liquid and slyly wrote my phone number on the side of the cup. When I looked up to look at her, she was deeply engrossed in.. Whatever it was that she was doing. I quietly made my way over to her and slipped the cup of coffee onto the table, without her even noticing! My grin relented larger before I forced myself to go man the coffee register and not stare at her too much.

And then just like that, the next day I found her huddled up in her corner once more. She was looking out the window she was sitting by and... She looked sad. Sad and something else? Anxious? No... Some kind of mixed woman emotion.

I quickly slipped my apron on and quickly walked over to her before any other of my coworkers could. Almost tripping over myself I might add. When I had finally made it over, I plastered a grin upon my face before speaking up.

"Hej!" I spoke with a charismatic tone.

She narrowed her eyes. Uh bad sign Mathias! Bad sign!

"Hei-" She said quietly.

"You're the same woman from yesterday!" I injected enthusiastically.

"It appears so.." Her slender fingers played with the ends of the sweater that she was wearing. She seemed uncomfortable. Was I making her uncomfortable? I hadn't even started flirting!

"Do ye come here often?" I tried to sound more friendly... Charismatic if you will. Hopefully that would make her less uneasy. Maybe I was being a bit too overbearing? I watched as her eyes looked around the cafe. She didn't look too annoyed, maybe she just wasn't used to social interventions early in the mornings. Maybe she just wasn't a morning person?

"Every day," she sighed and let our eyes lock. Her eyes were darker shades of blue, seeming to pierce through my skin, locking into my inner thoughts.

From then on we introduced ourselves, finally able to put names to each other's

faces. Her name felt like liquid gold on my tongue. She then proceeded on ordering black coffee and I proceeded to make the world's second greatest cup of coffee.

The day moved forward, and multiple battles were won unlike the war however.

At the end of the day when I hung up my apron, I felt myself becoming a little sad. I quite liked Svanna and from what I could tell, she didn't seem to completely hate me either. Maybe I could make a new friend? The thought of a new friend energized me.i gathered the rest of my belongings before exiting the cafe.

I walked hurriedly against the cold back to my apartment, the wind stung my face and brought tears to life in the corners of my cerulean eyes. The air entering my lungs stung like skin pressing against frozen metal. Slowly I breathed though my nose, hoping for the unreturnment of the sensation.

When I came to my apartment I slowly opened the door, already glancing around for Berwald. Berwald was my brother, my junior of four years. I myself was twenty six, and him in return twenty two. He was easily described as a gentle giant. His height towering at six foot three. His gaze intense and focused, his mouth turned in a steady line turning neither upwards nor downwards. His nose was somehow perfectly angled as a ninety degree triangle and the remaining of his facial features finely angled and chiseled. At first glance he was a frightening character, however as I mentioned before, a gentle giant.

I spotted Berwald parked on his favorite spot on the couch, looking out the window. This is usually what I found him doing when I got home. I knew he did many things when I was away but it was nice to think that maybe he waited for me to come home.

I walked over to him and lightly tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He glanced up at me, the corner of his mouth turning slightly upward. He signed to me hello. I signed my regards in return and we proceeded onwards. We talked about my day, and even his own, which seemed to include painting, sketching and spending time at the deaf school where his ongoing partner of three years worked.

Berwald had been going to the deaf school for many years, even before he and Tino started dating. He enjoyed interacting with the kids and some of the teachers. I knew Berwald got lonely sometimes and I was happy for him. I was happy he had people who shared his abilities and experiences. Berwald especially liked hanging out with the littler ones, as well as some of the kids who were known to have behavioral issues. They seemed to have taught him as much as he taught them and when Tino popped into the picture and it seemed like Berwald was happy. From what I could tell anyways.

There were still days however when he had a hard time. Whether it be a mishap with a stranger on the street or he had a nightmare about how he initially came to be deaf. When those days came about, I was glad he and I had chosen to live together, if not for his sake, then for mine.

Berwald wasn't always deaf, in fact he didn't become deaf until about the age of four. I remember it very clearly, and he only bits and pieces which I was thankful for. He and I were sitting in the backseat of our family's car, with our parents in the front seats. I remember the moment when the light had turned that soft green. At the time Berwald had troubles pronouncing the word "green". I remembered our father's voice repeating the word green to Berwald and him sitting in frustration trying to pronounce his "r".

I remember seeing a flash of metal and the sound of my mother's screams.

I remember the twisted car seat containing my small, unconscious brother.

I remember Auntie telling me that Berwald couldn't here me when I talked to him in the hospital.

I remember the funeral service.

I remember the first time Auntie Freya's house for the first time.

I remember holding Berwald's hand when he whimpered in his sleep.

There was a lot I wish I didn't remember, but instead the images were engraved into my memory. I wasn't sure how much exactly Berwald remembered, because well... We never talked about it. Even though it had happened many a years prior, it was still painful like a wound that never completely scabs over.

I signed to him about the woman that I had met earlier that day and... Probably talked about her a ... Little too long. Which then in return earned me some brotherly teasing from him. Of course. This then possibly resulted in casual brother wrestling on the carpet floor. Possibly. That is until Tino had turned up at the apartment and asked what the hell we were doing, which I insisted was extreme yoga, though it seemed he could see through this genius lie.

We proceeded with a typical night, eating dinner together, picking a movie to watch, watching that movie, someone falling asleep first and the remaining two pulling childish pranks on the other. The usual.

The evening felt like the family that could have been.

As I retreated to my own bedroom I found myself thinking about Svanna, the woman I had met earlier that day. My stomached tossed with butterfly wings hitting the encasing at the thought of her. It was possible that I was excited about the possibility of a new friend right? Yeah, that was it.

Over the next month it seemed like the friendship that we may have been building had a steady progression. I myself learning what made her tick and the little tells about her expression. The slow blink when she was bored, the eyebrow cock when she was interested, the leaning forward when she wanted to say something, the tapping of her foot when she was sad. All of these things, hardly noticeable, though I myself was proud to have noticed them at all. Maybe it was because I was more in tune with other people's actions then the normal person. Perhaps it was because I already lived with an unreadable brother. Or even... Possibly it was because we just clicked?

* * *

Welp here ya have it folks. Unfortunately if you thought I was going to cover that month period you were sorely mistaken. I really don't want to spend too much time on this fiction because I still have to finish two others. This is just the one that's inspiring me right now I suppose. Sorry if you thought my updating was slow, I had state testing and other things and even if I may have the time, I'm usually pretty distracted when these things pop up so.. Again I apologize.

I bet I took you by surprise about Ber, I myself wasn't planning on including SuFin but I had the idea to make Berwald deaf and the more I thought about it, the more I thought it was a great fit to the story. So here. /also I may or may not have been crying when I wrote abo what happened. /I don't understand why I was so emotional but I was and it was a pain like have you ever tried writing fanfiction when you're writing like no it does not work.

I believe the next chapter may be told from Svanna's point of view but I might throw in some Mathias here and there. I like know the plot of my story but a bunch of little details like that I'm basically just winging so. Yeah. Thank you for the reviews they are so sweet gahhh you guys are the best!


End file.
